


If

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc





	

“贾维斯，帮我扶一下这里”

托尼听到盘子敲击桌面的清脆声音后抬起头，才反应过来贾维斯真的已经回来了。

不仅回来了，还有了个帅到炸裂的身体。

他张开嘴叼住贾维斯递给他的一口大小的三明治，看着男人从身后绕过去戴上手套扶住焊接点，心里各种情绪起伏萦绕让他有些胸闷，他咳了一下，转过头去继续手上的工作

 

“我以前怎么没想到你有个实体会这么方便”

“你想到了，sir”

“……”

托尼有些无助的移开了一下视线，

还好贾维斯适时的转移了话题。

“恕我失礼，您知道自己多久没睡了吗？”

“大概24小时？”

“哦您猜的很准确，也就再多三倍而已”

“呵呵”

“我诚心的建议您去睡”

“贾维斯你知道的，我，我睡太不着……我现在还是有些不敢相信，你知道的，我们这样”托尼用手指了指贾维斯和自己，“大家都在一起，就像是梦一样……”

 

他深深叹了口气，不知道怎样说下去。

虽然复仇者大厦的常驻人数一度变少，后来又多了几个，但是人总是真正失去后才能明白失去的滋味，而在失去后还能再得到就可以称之为神的垂怜了。他不是个十分虔诚的人，但此刻也忍不住要感谢上帝赐予他的短暂的平静生活。

 

他的实验室和休息区里有一个会变绿的博士和一个叫做奇怪但也没前一个那么奇怪的博士，有一对总是喝咖啡的像五十度灰的情节一样的总裁和记者小情侣，和一个正太恶作剧之神，还有贾维斯。

他的贾维斯。他的遥远的、秘密的、不可侵犯的玫瑰。

贾维斯握住了他有些颤抖的手

“我不会在您闭上眼后消失的，sir。I promise.请您去睡觉，就当是为了我，好吗？”

“……好吧，要是你答应和我睡的话”

“我的荣幸（Well,It’s my honor）”

“It is？”

托尼猛地转头看向贾维斯。他只是想委婉的拒绝顺便调戏一下贾维斯，没想到贾维斯竟然真的答应了！

“Yes, of course.我还可以给您唱摇篮曲然后拍着您入睡”

“哦贾维斯你真是扫兴。”托尼焊上最后一个接点，放下焊笔，转身面向贾维斯“不过你猜怎么着？我答应了”

 

“……您刚把整个工程做完了”

“对”

 

 

“您不具有进入这个区域的权限”

史蒂夫看着亮起的红色提示，叹了口气向着空中说道“贾维斯？会议的时间到了，fury局长已经在等你们了”

“请稍等”

不久后贾维斯从卧室里穿墙而出，身后却没跟着托尼。

在史蒂夫开口询问之前，贾维斯先解释了他的疑惑

“sir刚刚连续工作了72个小时，大概8个小时后才会醒来”

“你不打算叫醒他？这毕竟是很重要的会议”

是个决定星期五和贾维斯这些拥有了实体可以被称为人造人的AI能否继续留在托尼身边而不是上交给国家的不是用重要二字能概括的会议。

“不了，我倾向于省去一些不必要的麻烦的更有效率的解决方式”

史蒂夫不明所以的歪了歪头，跟着贾维斯一起进了会议室。

 

会议进程出奇的顺利。

贾维斯就自己和星期五的创造初衷与自己能对人类带来的益处进行了一番讲话，日常生活中深感贾维斯靠谱的复仇者众人纷纷表示了他的无害和对他的信任，神盾局与国家安全方面的代表在稍稍进行了争辩后便在众超级英雄「和善的眼神」下退让，签订了协议。

 

贾维斯在散会后礼貌的微笑着送离每一位访客，带着史蒂夫和旺达等一众已不住在大厦的复仇者离开。斯蒂芬坐在原地喝了一口咖啡，面无表情的向着对面的班纳发问

 

“‘这是一个时代的选择，他们将成为人类最好的帮手，即使不会是第二个幻视，也至少不会是第二个奥创’？你没发现他的小把戏？”

“我是真心这么认为的。即使他在和我们说话的同时试图对我们进行一些浅层催眠”

“也确实，我不得不承认他很招人喜欢”

斯蒂芬叹了口气，一口喝光了咖啡。

“而你又怎么知道你们这么说不是因为他负责准备大家的食物，而他在食物里偷偷加入了迷情剂之类的东西呢？哦只是说说而已”

小号的洛基团在座椅上转了一圈，笑的神秘莫测。

 

贾维斯走进托尼卧室的时候托尼已经醒了，正静静的躺着看着天花板。

 

“相信您已经知道结果了”

“对，我还知道你已经知道我知道结果了”

托尼歪歪头示意角落里的摄像头，贾维斯对此报以微笑。

 

“你虽然看上去不想让我知道，却也没拦着我看你的表演”

“我相信您，sir。倒是您，不阻止我这样做吗？”

“我也相信你。”托尼拽着贾维斯的领带和他接了个吻“不要这样看着我宝贝，我也不相信我竟然会这么说。我的AI小情人用美色诱惑着他的主人昏睡过去，然后趁机用点不光彩的小手段哄骗了一堆身经百战的超级英雄和政府要员让他们相信他是无害的以此获得了自由身，我要是说我相信你我大概就是中了邪——不过很显然我是真中邪了。你让那个小小鹿给你做了个什么药水？迷情剂？让我这样什么都答应你，嗯？”

 

“要是这样话一个小时后您就知道了。毕竟迷情剂只有一个小时的效果”贾维斯解开领带顺手挂到床头的台灯上，然后跨到了躺在床上的托尼身上“在这一个小时里我们做点什么好呢，sir？”

 

他的小情人眯着眼睛笑起来的样子真是太色情了，这是谁教给他的。

托尼咽了下口水，声音带了点沙哑

 

“我刚才一直在显示屏上看你。不久前还在我床上双眸失神的小东西，就这样西装革履的站在众人面前充满信服力的做着演讲，那样子真是……难以想象的辣”

 

“嗯哼”

贾维斯只用鼻音示意托尼他在听，自己脱下了西装外套，任由那件贵的令人发指的范思哲掉在地上。

 

写不下去了，突然拉灯  
想不到吧.jpg


End file.
